It is known to provide a parallel-type hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) having an electric machine and an internal combustion engine connected in parallel to a driveline of the vehicle.
The vehicle may be operated in an electric vehicle (EV) mode in which torque to the driveline is provided exclusively by the electric machine. Alternatively the vehicle may be operated in a parallel mode in which torque is provided to the driveline by the and electric machine.
In some known non-HEV vehicles have only an engine, a controller of the vehicle is configured to determine a value of torque being demanded by the driver of the vehicle from the engine (‘driver demanded torque’) based on instantaneous values of engine speed and position of the accelerator pedal. It is to be understood that in the case of a HEV, when the HEV is operating in EV mode the engine speed will be zero. Thus a conventional controller would be unable to determine correctly a value of driver demanded torque.